


Plugged

by MrWilliamJamesBooma, NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Itch, M/M, bizarre, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen learns there are some special side effects when it comes to being a male with such special gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugged

In the very back of his subconsious, Stephen had always been aware that there was something odd about his asshole. There'd always been the tiniest little pressure, the tiniest little itch deep in his hole which his conscious mind had never truely been aware of. This however changed after the first time he stoped time at the Ultra building.

It was the following morning when his consious mind first registered the pecularness deep down in there. It was a unique itch, an uncomfortable warmth, a need of filling the walls of his inner ass. Each day the intensity grew from just a barely noticeable distraction to a maddening and agrevating urge and need to end it, give it want it wanted, like a coke addict needing to get cocain to numb the intense need.

By the fourth night it was at its worst. He considered going to the doctor, but that was a last case scenio. He layed awake in bed, his mind racked with diffrent possibilites. Earlier he'd tried searching the web for his symptoms but came up empty. As his mind wondered his hand absentmindedly reached down and his finger began to rub the sphincer, the asshole opening. He was suddenly aware of how strangely good it felt, and better yet the need, the itch, the overwhelming heat all lessened, just a bit, but enough to allow his mind to drift off to sleep.

On the fifth day Stephen couldnt ignore it anymore. He was at a loss of what to do, it was driving him insaine, and durring class he was so on edge that he was ready to jump out of his skin. He would ask to go to the bathroom, like a lot, and in a stall he would shove his finger down his pants and boxers and message the hole just enough till he could stand it again. Of course it wasnt long till it was back at full force though, making him squirm in his desk.

His free period after his second class he gave up and teleported into the hideout. Cara was gone but John and Russel were there, and just one look at Stephen's face told the two exactly what was going on. Without any words they led him to a closed off, secret section of the hideout that most didn't know exisisted.

"We'll fix it" John said as soon as the door was shut tight and it was just the three of them. Stephen grew even more confused but then the two began to explain what was happening, what was going on to Stephen and his body, or more specifacly his asshole. They described the wierdness and madness Stephen was going through as if they'd gone through it too, and it turned out they had had gone through it, were still going through it, and would keep going through it.

The two went to explain more, Stephen dropped to his knees, his eyes filled with pain. The itch was still there, and so was the burning heat, but now there was an undiscribable pain competing for attention in that region and it was too much. His inner-walls were on fire, and he just wanted it to stop.

Stephen didnt fight as John and Russel quickly stripped Stephen of his clothes, ripping most of them in the process. He was too out of it to object. He didnt say anything as he was laid upon his stomach and his ass was being washed out with water. He didnt even react when John returned with a bright red small butt-plug and shoved it up Stephen's naked ass and into the aching hole.

The plug caused a new pain, but a diffrent kind of pain, an almost enjoyable pain, stretching his inner-walls due to their virginity. This new pain began to demise and left a felling of fullness in his ass, and the original pain, along with the itch and burning and all the other symptoms began to slowly drain away. 

John helped Stephen to his feet and Russel placed a leather, harness like device around Stephen's waist that attached to the plug and kept it snugg and tight in place. 

"Does this mean I'm gay" Stephen asked. John and Russel laughed and then began to explain the rest. 

First off Stephen wasnt gay, or at least not fully, more like bi now, but unless he was gay before all this (and he wasnt) then he wasnt gay now. What he was going through was something which only effected males of their species, and not all males, only certain ones, and the reason why was unbeknowst to them, although John said Stephen's father had believed it was a deformation due to their advanced evolutionary state (yes, it turns out Stephen's dad suffered the same problem). To keep from going crazy, Stphen was going to need to keep his ass plugged constantly, meaning he was probably going to need to have an enema every morning. Of course Stephen would still be able to fuck women, but in order to ejaculate he would need his ass-plug in. Stephen was going to need to be fucked by dudes at least once every week, if not more, and their sex drives (the ones in their asses, since his ass could now get horny just like his dick) were unpredictable and the urges to be fucked by dudes could take over whenever. Sometimes it can get so bad that he wont even care whos fucking him. The best way to avoid this was to get fucked by a guy willingly two-three times a week. This didnt always do the trick but it usually helped. No one else in the group knew about all this but Cora. And the last bit of information they shared was that it seemed possible because of the condition that they coud become pregnant, but it was just a theory, it hadnt happened yet.

Stephen didnt ask any more questions, he just sat there in silence taking it all in. There was more they could have told him, but they thought the main things would be best for now, they didnt want to overwhelm him too much. Besides, he needs to learn some of it on his own.

"Is this a perment condition" Stpehen finaly asked.

"It seems that way Dude" Russel said.

\----------------------------------

Stephen returned to school in time for his last class of the day. He'd teleported home first to leave the goody-bag of gifts which John and Russel had sent him with. It was filled with diffrent sizes and shapes of butt-plugs and dildos they'd pulled from a storage container which seemed to contain hundreds if not thousands. They told him they had to be prepared.  

He had to adjust to the way he walked now, being plugged in the ass makes you have to move your legs in diffrent ways, and he had to do this while making it seem normal. It was hard at first, but he began to get the hang of it. It was going to take a long time however before he would get use to having this plug shoved up his ass, however it was far superior to the alternative.


End file.
